Ambassador class
The Ambassador-class was a type of Federation heavy cruiser in service to Starfleet in the early to late 24th century. ( ) Service history The Ambassador-class was designed to be a replacement for the aging fleet of and vessels which had been in service for over three decades, and to create a true front-line heavy cruiser. Between 2325 and 2360, the Ambassador-class heavy cruisers were the primary capital ships of Starfleet until 2372, when Starfleet stopped production of these ships. ( ; ) The prototype of the class, the , was launched in the early 2320s The video game Bridge Commander and the Ships of the Line 2012 calendar gives 2325 as the date this class entered service while the Last Unicorn RPG gives a date of 2322., and several other vessels were in service by 2324, including the . ( ) One of the most famous ships of the class was the , the fourth starship to bear the name, which was launched in 2332 under the command of Captain Rachel Garrett. The Enterprise was destroyed in 2344 while responding to a distress call from a Klingon outpost on Narendra III. Upon arrival at the outpost they discovered that it was under attack by several Romulan warbirds. Regardless of the odds, the Enterprise put up a valiant fight and its act of sacrifice kick-started the peace process between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. ( ; ) Although the Ambassador-class was five decades old by the 2370s, many ships of the class continued to be in service, albeit refitted with the latest technologies which could be found aboard the more up-to-date models such as the explorers. ( ) In 2370 Starfleet commissioned the Bajorans to build a new Ambassador class ship named USS Hannibal at the Okana Shipyards on Bajor. At first Okana Shipyard director Amkot Groell thought the Federation had given the Bajorans a cast-off design, but quickly came to realize that despite the age of the class the Ambassador class design was still very good and quite modern. ( }}) Known vessels * (NCC-26849) * (NCC-10521) * * * * (NCC-1701-C) in 2376]] * (NCC-26517) * (NCC-26531) * (NCC-26632) * * * (NCC-10532) * (NCC-41452) * (NCC-10994) * (NCC-26554) in 2367]] * * * (NCC-26047) * (NCC-26198) * (NCC-26510) * (NCC-26136) Appendices Appearances * Star Trek: The Original Series ** Vulcan's Heart * Star Trek: The Next Generation ** "Yesterday's Enterprise" ** Reunion ** "Data's Day" ** "Redemption, Part II" ** Foreign Foes ** The Best and the Brightest ** Q-Squared ** Behind the Lines ** Bridge Commander * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ** "Emissary" ** Antimatter * Star Trek: New Frontier ** House of Cards ** Into the Void ** The Two-Front War ** End Game ** Martyr ** Fire on High ** Once Burned ** Double or Nothing ** Double Time ** Dark Allies * Star Trek: The Lost Era ** Well of Souls ** The Buried Age References * Star Trek: The Next Generation ** Worf's First Adventure ** "Conspiracy" * Star Trek Encyclopedia * Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual * Bridge Commander Background The lists slightly different stats than those listed here. They list the following size measurements (all in meters): l - 525, h - 361, and w - 133. The crew complement is 900. This class is equipped with a Type 7 Warp Drive, Type 9 Phaser Arrays, and Type 5 Photon Torpedoes. Apocrypha The ebook The Dominion War Sourcebook: The Fires of Armageddon, published by Last Unicorn Games after they had lost their Star Trek license, lists the USS Finian (NCC-47955) as an Ambassador-class starship. The software for the game Star Trek: Legacy lists the USS Breau, USS Colonial, USS Sanderon, USS Wolff, USS Colonial, USS Hackabout, USS Cole and USS Corvair as members of the class. However these additional names are blocked from use by the software, so do not appear at any point during game-play. Footnotes Connections * de:Ambassador-Klasse Category:Federation starship classes category:heavy cruiser classes category:cruiser classes